


Winter

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Shot, Deepthroating, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Two soldiers have some fun instead of doing their job. Not even the cold weather is going to stop them.





	Winter

Winter had returned and with it came a chill that cut straight into her bones. It was snowing for the first time in years, and not just a little snow, a deluge of it that whited out the world and the forest they had been camped out it.

She hadn’t been expecting snow, let alone so much of it. Her breath frosted up, she shivered as she sat up in her sleeping bag and it almost stung to reach out to grab her clothes from next to her. She dressed in her sleeping bag and emerged from her tent on the edge of the camp to find the rest of her squad shuffling about trying to adapt to the cold.

The war against Deseret was stretching into the seventh year, and she had been fighting for four of those. It wasn’t uncommon for it to be cold, but it was rarely this cold in Nevada of recent years.

Alex stretched, and helped pack up the camp into the trucks. It was a long day of driving ahead of them until they reached the next staging point. Three hours driving and digging out stuck trucks before they stopped to eat breakfast at a small snowed under abandoned truck weigh station on the broken up highway south.

Alex sat on watch backed up by Peter. Peter, the tall dark and handsome to her small petite and pock-marked. It wasn’t her fault, she had acne as a kid and it’s hard to exfoliate in the middle of the apocalypse. Lucky for her Peter didn’t care.

Ten minutes into everyone else’s breakfast, Alex took his hand and led him around the back. The bathrooms were locked up tight, so she opted instead for a riskier option. Outside in the snow, her breath steaming up, she pushed him up against the back wall of the toilet block.

“Keep an eye out,” she warned him as she sank to her knees.

In front of him was forest, and snow, quiet except for the unzip of his pants. A sharp cold stung him, made him shiver as her frigid cold hands reached in to ease him out. 

“Fuck that’s cold.”

She lifted a finger to her lips, “Shhhh, you’ve got to be quiet.”

He zipped his lip, and tried to keep a straight face as she stroked his cock. Heavy in her hands, long and thick even in the cold. Half-limp as she wrapped her lips around him and let her hot mouth warm him up.

She leaned into him, getting the most out of it, half hanging out of his pants, balls safely inside and the ice cold zipped against her skin. Her hot wet mouth was enough to distract him from the cold, his heavy pants steaming up as he struggled to keep his eyes focused on the forest.

He poked at the back of her mouth, growing thicker and longer until she had to slip away. He filled her mouth, and she sucked off him with a sharp pop onto to see him squirm at the cold. Her warm spit cooling along his member, as hot as it was against her face. As heavy as it was against her skin, so hot, so heavy, so thick and long. She wrapped her hands him, and wrapped her lips around his head, just enough to cover him and keep him warm as she sucked. Back and forth, her tongue working around him, around him.

She pushed down just a little, he filled her mouth. A little more, and she gagged but kept pushing. He took hold of her, his gloves frosty against her hair, helping her ease down. She went deeper, a gag and a pop and he slid all the way in. Her eyes rolling, she could feel him all the way down choking her. She swallowed hard, swallowed deep, her body fighting him and her hands to the side to avoid the instinct to push off. He held her firmly, kept her down. So hot, so thick, so long, so heavy as he swelled her throat.

She finally gave in and pushed him off, slowly so she could feel every inch slowly drawn from her tight throat. A loud, wet suck and he popped loose into the cold and slapped against her cheek as she gasped for her breath.

“God it’s fucking cold, stop playing around.”

She grinned, and climbed to her feet, “Alright, stop being so impatient.”

She turned and pressed against him, eyes turned out over the forest. Her thumbs eased down her pants, not unbuckling anything just letting the belt squeeze her ass as she forced her pants just under her cheeks. She reached back to guide him in, and he grabbed her hips to guide her back.

Her breath fogged up the air, heavy as she gasped as quietly as she could manage. It’d been a while, she’d almost forgotten how well he filled her. How sweet he felt as he squeezed in and stretched her tight little pussy. She kept him up against the wall, her hands against the cold brick as she ground into him. She didn’t want even and inch of him to not be inside her.

Snow fell over the forest, the whole world was white, nothing stirred except for them. It was silent except the sudden clap of their skin. His hot breath against her neck, hands holding her hips firmly into his own. Another clap of skin on skin and he turned her against the wall. Her face pressed against the brick, freezing cold, forearms splayed to either side. He pushed her down, bending her over just enough that he had full control over her. A hand on the small of her back, the other on her hip to keep her straight as he gently fucked her against the wall.

The forest was almost silent, the faintest sound of her wet pussy slapping around him and the hard breathing of the both of them was almost noise. Neither of them could see a thing, only the wall of the toilet block. His body tightened against her, and both hands were on her waist to really drag her home along his thick shaft.

“Wait,” she panted, “don’t.”

His grip loosened on her, and she fell to her knees before him just in time for his first load to squirt over her face. So hot, sticky, heavy against her skin. Thick ropes spurted over her lips and nose, a particularly large one covered her right eye and trailed up into her hair. Multiple loads shot over her before she could wrap her lips around him and let him fill her mouth with his hot, salty cum.

She scooped the goo from her eye so she could look up at him, he gave her a satisfied smile as she licked her fingers clean and then lifted his cock to her lips so she could suck him clean. The faintest trickle squeezed from him, and she helped him zip up before she got around to cleaning herself off.

Something behind him stirred. She leaned to the side to see it, a dark figure in the forest disappearing as she spotted it, “Fuck, we’ve got company.”

She pushed up to her feet and grabbed her rifle from the nearby wall.

He raised his own to scan the tree-line.

“I’ll warn the others,” she told him, “secure the trucks!”

He sprinted off towards where they were meant to be on watch as she ran inside to warn the others. They jumped in their trucks and sped off down the highway before whatever had spotted them could return with friends.

About a half hour in, she was alone in the cab of the lead truck with her squad leader. Snow starting to come down harder, her face starting to get very cold and sticky. Her squad leader glanced over at her as they drove, they handed her a handkerchief without saying a word.


End file.
